Overrated Teenage Drama Diary
by Lamia887
Summary: Teenagers today are awkward and boring and fun and spontaneous and walking, talking contradictions. Life isn't all that exciting. Until exciting things happen. Dorah's life was boring until Seth came along but was he the right person to change it? Was he what she really needed? Hell no. Like nothing you've read before. Ha. Yeah right


Don't ever let people tell you that you aren't special.

Don't worry, you're unique.

Just like everybody else.

So i've decided that being a teenager just doesn't really suit me. I genuinely feel like I'm a thirty-something trapped in the body of a fifteen year old and all the teenage hormone bullshit is just boring and where is my genie to wish these years away.

'Best years of your life!' Cut the crap. They're not, they really really are _not. _They're the most confusing, frustrating, depressing years of your life.

We are very strange creatures, us teenagers. We don't really know how to behave in society and everything is a joke. We are awkward. We are bitchy. We are jealous. We are passive agressive. We are legendary. We are hilarious. We are the future.

God help the future.

Our whole generation is lead by Justin Bieber and the internet, no matter how hard you try to deny it.

So, there. I'm not going to be one.

Meh, what am I kidding. It's sorta great being virtually bankrupt yet being able to go out more than our parents, or spending a whole day lying in bed only emerging from your room for food, or sharing a boyfriend with three of your friends or being able to wear whatever you want.

We live and breath by the phrase 'YOLO' and don't really take in the meaning of what it's actually saying (Yes, it's very, very stupid but the phrase did actually exist before fucking Drake existed. We need to do something meaningful with our lives.

But for now, we won't.

My phone was beeping a thousand times a minute with texts, I knew they were from Lysa and that she was waiting for me outside. I wasn't ready, nope not even close. Was my makeup even on yet? Nope. Was I that vain that I would stand here and quickly put on makeup even though I was extremely late? Yep.

As I frikin' sweeped on the mascara, I wondered how society had changed so much that you couldn't even knock on your friends door anymore and that you had to just text them to tell them you were waiting outside. It was kinda sad but meant that you could avoid awkwardly talking to your friends parents. Social interaction? You have got to be kidding me.

Lysa and I had made up certain rules in our short friendship (Two years and counting) and we lived by these rules as much as we possibly could. Some were batshit insane and some were particularly useful and they suited us just fine. **Rule #9? There's always time for mascara. Always.**

Ok. Are shoes necessary? Yeah. Check. Converse, as per usual. Purple. Not that you asked.

Hair brushed? Don't make me laugh, rolling right outta bed gives that genuine 'bed head' effect that all the models are dying for. I think. Probably. Shut up.

This is my diary, do what I want.

Ok, struggling out the door in record time looking fairly wind swept. Should I tell my mum I'm leaving? No time. I'll text her. Maybe.

Lysa was all girlied up sitting on my little barrell garden ornament.

''Bout time,' She grumbled, pulling out her earphones and standing up, a good head taller than me.

'I was beautifying you see, I must make time to make myself look pretty,' I gave her my cheesiest smile ever and completely expected the light smack on the arm I got for my trouble.

'So em why are you all dressed up?' I asked looking at her mini skirt and jacket-y outfit. 'Aren't we going to, like, lie on your floor and eat doritos?'

'No. We're going to the park.'

'Excuse me what?'

'Park. Us. Let's go.'

'Nope.' I sulked. I knew why she wanted to go there.

'Yep.'

'I look awful!'

'Irrelevant.'

'Huh?'

'Means it doesn't matter.' She folded her arms and looked down on me.

'You're saying I don't matter?!' I said with mock surprise and covered my mouth with my hand.

'Ofcourse you do, I need someone to go to the park with me so I don't look like Mrs Desperato Pants.'

'You are Mrs Desperato Pants.'

'Yeah but they can't know that!'

'Trust me they do.'

'Dorah! Pleeease!' She whined.

'Lysa! No! I'm not going, you just wanna see the guys!' I went to run back into my house but she grabbed my arm to stop me and started dragging me down the street, I put up a fair fight for a few minutes but it was useless against her man strength and height. God I loved this girl (in a mate way though) but she could be a right pain sometimes.

Here's the deal. The boys from the popular crowd in our year at school go to the park everyday at some point and just sit there and inevitably the females hear the alarm bells (their ovaries probably tingle or something) and they all head to the park to fight for their attention and flirt with them by (here's the punchline) COMPLETELY ignoring them. Yes, that's right. The girls will go and hang around near them but not actually talk to them.

What are they expecting? That one of the popular guys will suddenly walk over to strange girls they haven't met and fucking propose? Good plan ladies, Nobel prizes all round.

Well now out of around fifteen guys there's those three popular girls. Called (wait for it) 'The Three'. Creative as fuck, am I right? They probably made it up themselves. Well they like to spend their time sitting with the guys and putting on makeup and ignoring every other person on the planet besides when they're insulting them.

Still seem fun being a teenager? Think again adult bitches, all these first world problems hurt our little fragile hearts. Sure I'm not starving or dying of a horrible disease, but does that mean I'm not allowed problems? Probably.

I didn't speak to Lysa on the walk to the park, I was giving her the silent treatment because I'm so deep but she kept going on and on about a new guy who'd joined the popular group who was yet to be fully accepted or something. I think she said his name was Seth.

The bitch didn't even notice when I put my earphones in.

'I'm glad you've went back to your natural colour by the way,' Lysa said again, (She had to repeat it, oh me) gesturing to my hair.

'Oh. Ah thanks Lysa.' It was back to brown again but I'd left one blue highlight. It was getting far, far too long. It was nearly at my waist and just hung there all messy and lifeless most of the time. Not that I gave a care in the whole damn world.

Ah. We were at the dreaded park. It really was just a park but there was seats and low branch trees everywhere and a lot of shops nearby so teenagers knew what to do. We really were easily amused.

It was a nice day and basically everyone was here. We saw a little group of our friends sitting nearby and quickly went and lay beside them on the grass.

'On the creep again, Lysa?' Dexter Shaw was awesome, he was into retro gaming and hockey and 80's music and he was just amazing. But he was my best friend and always was, his hair was the exact shade of mine and his eyes were the same blue as mine. We were together so often that people often thought we were brother and sister which wasn't a complete hit and miss. He was pretty attractive if you liked that sort of thing and believe me a lot of girls _liked_ Dexter. The popular guys didn't know whether to shake his hand or punch him in the face.

'It's not _the creep,_ Dexter. It's called _admiring_.'

'Whatever,' He smiled lazily and lay down on the grass while casually flicking on a pair of black out sunglasses.

'Emm what are you talking about?' Dexter's latest girl was sitting next to him knitting and had the most absent minded, high pitched voice I'd ever heard. She was blonde and blue eyed and I didn't even know her name. Didn't really give a shit either.

'Physics.' My other friend Stephen piped up from behind a comic book about zombies, he adjusted his glasses and smirked at me. His baby face and white blonde hair made him look so innocent just then, sitting with his legs crossed with his little comic on his lap. Beside Stephen was Mindy, she used to be my best friend four years ago then got togther with Stephen and now they're never apart. Power couple or what?

The six of us were sitting on a patch of grass where we usually sat because it got a lot of sun and the rest of the wannabes and the populars and even the emo's that hid under the cover of the tress liked to call it Loser Corner. Awesome.

'Physics?' She asked and her little innocent face looked hilarious at that moment.

I laughed out loud,

'What's so funny?' I swivelled my head to see that an honorary popular was cruising over, eyes fixed on me and my cackling.

'Nothing.' I replied and stopped.

'Freak,' I heard his mumble under his breath. What an asshole. I should tell him that. **Rule #1 Speak your mind.**

'You know you're a complete asshole, right?'

'Thank's for that comment, almost completely covers the fact that you'd do anything to get with me.' Then the bitch winked.

I heard the rest of them lauging quietly all besides Dexter who remained quiet.

'I wouldn't want to get with you if you were the last guy on earth.'

'Less of it babe, I wouldn't have time for you anyway you'd have to join the queue.'

I went to bite back but Dexter spoke over me, 'Fuck do you want, Bolton?'

'I need your services.'

'Jog on.'

We all stared at this little exchange, I usually knew all of Dexter's business but I literally had no clue what this was about. I wanted to catch his eye but he was still lounging with the sunglasses firmly in place.

'Dude it's important.'

'I couldn't care less even if I tried with all my heart, Bolton.'

'Shaw this really is _important._'

'Want to ask me later and I'll tell you 'no' then?' He gestured with a lazy hand motion to all of us, suggesting he didn't want us to hear anymore.

'What is this about, Dex?' I asked quickly.

'Girl you really need to shut your mouth.' Bolton snipped at me,

Without warning Dexter jumped up and grabbed Bolton by the collar of his sweater and gave him a shake, Bolton looked kinda scared.

'You do not speak to her like that. Understand?'

'Ooh defending Princess Hipster, are we? So are you two going at it or what?'

'Bolton. Shut up now.' Dexter had gotten really close to his face and his fists were clenched tightly.

'Dexter stop it!' Little miss No-name screeched,

'Yeah man, just drop it.' Stephen had gotten up and was kind of hovering near them, looking unsure.

Mindy and Lysa had just sort of huddled together. What girls.

'Yeah, Dex just drop it.' Bolton winked at Dexter and I knew this wouldn't end well. I'm sure everyone thought it was over when Dexter released Bolton but only I saw the inevitable punch to to cheek coming that happened so fast you'd blink and miss it.

'Leave.' Dexter said casually and dropped back to the ground and was in the exact same position as before as if nothing had happened as Bolton scurried away.

I didn't waste any time at all, before the others could react I grabbed Dexter by the arm and dragged him up and walked away. I knew he would follow me and when I'd walked far enough away from the others under the cover of a tree I turned around to see the man himself standing looking sheepish.

'What was that?!' I demanded.

'He was being mean to you.'

'So you _punch_ him?! Dex! That's not cool.' He was standing a good three feet away, he hated me angry.

'It was a _little_ cool...' He was smirking at the ground. I couldn't stay mad. It was too hard.

'Well yeah a little.' I laughed once and looked at him and sighed, shaking my head. 'What am I going to do with you, Shaw.'

'Be nice to me. All the time.' He came over and captured me in a bear hug where I was nearly lifted off the ground. 'Don't be mad please, Dorah you my world.' He was being sarcastic but I knew this kid meant it.

'Fine, fine. Whatever. No more punching random wannabes though ok?'

'Promise.' He let go of me and drew a little cross on his heart with his finger. I hit him up the arm and we set back out again to Loser Corner.

We were walking for a few seconds when I'd realised what I'd done. When I was storming away I'd accidently walked onto popular territory. They owned the mini golf course and red benches. It was a social fact. Walking here was a stupid move.

Ofcourse Dexter didn't notice, he was way too easy going to care about all this 'popular' bullshit. It would be incredibly stupid to walk back but I risked a look around to see half the wannabes were looking our way. A hush crept up on the park. I couldn't even dare look towards _them._ And that's when I heard it.

A little girly, cough. A cough that said 'Bitch I'm talking to you.'

Dexter and I stopped and swivelled. May as well get this over with.

The leader of The Three was mere metres from us and walking over in slow motion (Well it was slow motion in my head, ok?).

Was it legal to rip off her stupid high heels and their stupid clicky noise and shove them up her a-

'What are you doing here. Are you lost?'

She plastered a huge smile on her face and everything from her bright pink lipstick to her bleached blonde hair bothered me. The rest of them were watching quietly all looking like abercrombie models as usual but in my quick scan of them I noticed someone kinda out of place.

He had short black hair that was longer at the front and he wore dark jeans and a grey T shirt with a dog tag around his neck. He wore sunglasses and was sitting side on from us not even looking in our direction, smoking a cigarette. He looked amazing. Why was he there? Who was he? He was lounging on a bench of his own and none of the rest of them were anywhere near him.

I looked back to the popular girl again. I think her name was Leah. She'd said something.

'Em, what?' I responded stupidly.

'I _said_, you silly little hipster, that the Loser Corner is that way,' She pointed behind me. 'But you already knew that ofcourse. So why are you here?'

The mysterious guy looked in our direction not looking very interested and lay back down on the bench.

'Listen Blondie. I've had a rough day, wanna go back to whichever of these douchebags you're currently giving yourself to and write me a little story about how much of a slut you are so we can all move on with our lives and get over this moment as quickly as possible. Ciao.' I swiftly high-fived Dexter and off we went. I didn't even see her reaction but It didn't even matter.

We reached Loser Corner again to see that the only person left was Lysa.

'Guys what _was _that?!' She asked hurriedly. I'd let Dex get this one, I was too busy scanning popular territory looking for that guy but I couldn't see him. He must have left.

Oh Dorah don't do this to yourself. This happens everytime I see something I like. I want it. And I usually get it.

But this didn't see like your ordinary boy-stalking situation for some reason. No, this was a bigger deal. God knows why, but it was.


End file.
